homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110415 - Be Back Soon
abradantCombatant AC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:55 -- 01:55 AC: ay bby 01:55 AT: kj.nbjk 01:55 AT: hi 01:55 AC: _s _t a bad t_me 01:55 AT: no 01:56 AC: good t_me? 01:56 AT: no 01:56 AC: _ know _'ve been a l_ttle m_a the past day or someth_ng 01:56 AC: _ swear _ have a reason but uh 01:56 AC: what's up? 01:57 AT: Welll 01:59 AT: Aaisha and Nyarrlla werre on a ship togetherr going to Ramirra's pllanet to prrotect Aaisha frrom Jack but then Scarrllet interrvened and took them overr and then made them go to Derrse and they pailled and then Nyarrlla tolld me how happy he was so I get LLibby to get Vigill to save them and he brrought them both to my hive but Aaisha was okay and Nyarrlla wasn't and Nyarrlla just trried to mind 01:59 AT: contrroll both of us and got Aaisha and not me so I made him lleave my hive even if he seemed to want me to killl him since he's done nothing but trry and starrt fights with both me and herr because he's worrshipping Scarrllet now and I think the reall Nyarrlla is gone 01:59 AT: He allmost got me too but failled 02:04 AC: w 02:04 AC: well alr_ght then. 02:05 AT: I am 02:05 AT: Not welll 02:06 AC: _ 02:06 AC: do you need someth_ng 02:06 AT: hellp 02:08 AC: what do you want me to do 02:08 AT: I don't know 02:09 AT: He allmost got me 02:09 AT: I don't know how he was ablle to do that 02:09 AC: _ can't do a whole lot bes_des talk to people and at th_s po_nt _ don't even know _f _ can do that sh_t. 02:09 AC: he's a cobalt, probably some we_rd ps_on_c. 02:09 AC: he d_d _t on the eng_neer, remember? 02:09 AT: No I know that but 02:09 AT: It was 02:09 AT: so strrong 02:09 AT: I do not have a weak mind 02:10 AT: And I barrelly helld on 02:10 AC: that's 02:10 AC: we_rd as fuck 02:10 AT: How arre 02:10 AT: things forr you 02:10 AC: don't even worry about how th_ngs are for me 02:10 AC: th_s _s a lot b_gger 02:11 AT: He can't be trrusted anymorre 02:11 AT: He's trrying to take lleaderrship 02:11 AT: Aaisha is doing reallly badlly and Ramirra is harrdlly prreparred to holld everryone togetherr 02:11 AT: I can't not take it up but I'm stilll hurrting 02:12 AC: nyarla can't be a leader he's a fuck_ng _d_ot. 02:12 AC: aa_sha sounds l_ke a hot fuck_ng mess r_ght now and _ only mean that half f_gurat_vely. 02:12 AC: and ram_ra's another gener_c psycho h_ghblood and we're past the po_nt where our spec_es needs one of those as a leader. 02:13 AC: _f we needed one of those as a leader we would've kept the empress al_ve. 02:13 AT: I know 02:13 AT: I was trrying to hellp Aaisha when he 02:13 AT: Interrrupted 02:14 AC: that sounds fuck_ng whacky. 02:14 AC: _'m glad _ wasn't there. 02:14 AT: I allmost killled him Carra 02:14 AC: well. no not really. _ mean _'d love to be around you _t sounds l_ke you needed someone there. 02:14 AT: I want to 02:14 AT: So badlly 02:14 AC: but holy fuck. 02:14 AC: don't k_ll h_m. 02:14 AT: He lleft and then came back because he 02:14 AT: Thought he was being thrreatened 02:15 AT: And woulldn't back down 02:15 AT: Everrything was a thrreat to him 02:17 AC: do _ need to talk to h_m 02:17 AT: No 02:17 AT: No no no no 02:17 AT: Don't 02:17 AC: no don't talk to h_m at all 02:17 AC: okay 02:17 AC: good talk 02:17 AT: Pllease 02:17 AT: I don't know what he's doing but he can't tallk to anyone 02:17 AT: Without going insane 02:18 AC: that's just how nyarla normally _s 02:18 AC: he tr_ed to tell me he th_nks h_s planet's challenge _s str_k_ng down h_s dark s_de 02:18 AC: the dude _s off h_s rocker 02:18 AT: He trried to mind contrroll me and Aaisha he's 02:19 AT: This isn't Nyarrlla anymorre 02:19 AT: Nyarrlla is dead 02:19 AT: And Scarrllet killled him 02:19 AC: some fuck_ng bus_nesstroll. he got conned real hard. 02:20 AC: _s aa_sha uh 02:20 AC: _s she alr_ght? 02:20 AC: _s l_bby okay? 02:21 AC: _s everyone al_ve for the moment? 02:21 AT: Yes 02:21 AT: Aaisha went to join LLibby and Serrios and they're 02:21 AT: Alll okay 02:21 AT: I can see them 02:21 AC: oh okay 02:21 AC: that's good 02:22 AT: He's stilll 02:22 AT: Herre, though. 02:22 AC: nyarla's on your planet? 02:22 AT: Yes. 02:23 AT: So was Aaisha. 02:23 AT: This alll was 02:23 AT: In perrson 02:23 AC: well 02:23 AC: yeah _ f_gured 02:23 AC: man _'m m_ss_ng l_terally all of the fun 02:24 AT: I'm so angrry that I'm not angrry anymorre 02:24 AC: that sounds l_ke a sl_ght step before murderous rage. 02:25 AT: He trried so harrd 02:25 AC: tr_ed what 02:25 AC: m_nd controll_ng you? 02:25 AT: To make me attack him 02:25 AT: He wanted me to fight him so badlly 02:25 AT: I wonderr if he wants to die 02:26 AT: He 02:26 AT: Tolld me that, beforre 02:26 AT: That he woulld ratherr be dead than underr Scarrllet's contrroll 02:26 AT: Perrhaps I shoulld 02:26 AT: Make good on that 02:27 AC: lorrea, _. 02:27 AC: no. we're not go_ng to k_ll h_m. 02:27 AC: l_sten to me. 02:27 AC: for a m_nute. 02:27 AT: I'm llistening 02:28 AC: even _f he _s out of h_s m_nd. even _f he _s probably one of the most awful trolls _'ve ever met. we're not go_ng to hunt h_m down and k_ll h_m. 02:28 AC: at the end of the day. he's our teammate. he needs our help. _'m not go_ng to g_ve _t to h_m and ne_ther should you, _ don't even th_nk we can help h_m. 02:29 AC: but that doesn't mean we can't f_nd a way to help h_m somehow. unt_l then. _ say we just. focus on p_ck_ng up whatever p_eces we can and cont_nu_ng th_s sh_tshow. 02:29 AC: w_th or w_thout another melodramat_c leader. 02:32 AC: just. relax, for a l_ttle wh_le. 02:32 AC: _ know you're full of d_v_ne and hero_c rage but ch_ll for a l_ttle wh_le. unt_l we can. th_nk aga_n. 02:32 AT: It's difficullt 02:32 AT: My headache is horrriblle 02:33 AC: do you need anyth_ng? 02:33 AC: _s there l_terally anyth_ng _ can do 02:33 AT: I just want to tallk 02:33 AT: Anything but dealling with this 02:34 AC: alr_ght. 02:34 AC: how's your planet? 02:34 AT: It's stilll brright 02:34 AT: Too brright 02:34 AT: Too llivelly, whille being entirrelly barrren 02:39 AC: man. 02:39 AC: _s there anyth_ng good go_ng on. 02:39 AT: I don't know 02:39 AT: I had a good tallk with Aaisha beforre Nyarrlla happened 02:39 AC: that's p. good. 02:42 AT: But it 02:42 AT: Carra I don't know 02:43 AT: I'm trrying to stay strrong forr everryone 02:43 AT: And I willl 02:43 AT: But it hurrts 02:46 AC: _'ll fuck_ng bet _t hurts. 02:46 AT: But it's going to be okay. 02:46 AC: but. lorrea, you don't have to stay strong for everyone. _ don't th_nk th_s _s that k_nd of game and _ sure as hell don't th_nk th_s _s. 02:46 AC: that k_nd of group. 02:47 AT: I don't carre how bad it gets 02:47 AT: No they need someone to step in 02:47 AT: None of them know what to do, reallly 02:47 AT: None of them underrstand what we're up against 02:47 AT: I have to do it 02:48 AC: you don't have to put th_s on yourself, man. you're the one good th_ng to come out of th_s. 02:48 AC: _ can. try and help. 02:48 AT: I know you can 02:48 AT: And I'm kind of rellying on it 02:50 AT: I need some time 02:50 AT: I'lll tallk to you when I can 02:50 AT: Think morre cllearrlly 02:50 AT: We have pllans 02:51 AT: Everrything is going to be fine 02:51 AC: plans. 02:51 AC: lorrea c'mon, tell me these plans. 02:51 AC: don't. hold out on me. 02:51 AT: Teams 02:51 AC: teams? 02:51 AT: They're not surre yet 02:51 AT: Yeah we're going to 02:52 AT: Spllit up into grroups of llike 02:52 AT: I dunno 02:52 AT: Fiveish 02:52 AC: that sounds. good. 02:52 AT: And everryone is going to watch out forr everryone 02:52 AC: alr_ght. 02:53 AC: _'m here for you, lorrea. 02:53 AC: whenever you want to talk aga_n, just message me. 02:53 AT: Okay 02:53 AT: ♥ 02:53 AC: ♥ 02:53 AC: _'ll m_ss you. 02:53 AT: I'lll be back soon -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 02:53 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx